


I Give You My Word

by ShadowsDaughter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), BAMF Merlin, F/M, M/M, Magic Revealed, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsDaughter/pseuds/ShadowsDaughter
Summary: With his father's warnings about Uther Pendragon constantly filling his head, Merlin navigates friendships, love, loss, and the beauty of freed magic. That is, if they can somehow get Uther to no longer hate magic. Hey, they can try... Right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's another fic that I'm unsure of when it'll be updated but I felt like posting it so here we are. 
> 
> I no longer have a computer so everything needs to be done in my phone. If there are any glaring mistakes (aside from the AUness) then please let me know!
> 
> Also, please share your thoughts on this fic. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Merlin hadn't been too sure about going to Camelot. His father's words still echoed in his ears from when he was a young child: _Uther Pendragon is not to be trusted, Merlin. He is entirely consumed with his hatred for magic. Stay away from him at any cost._ Then, months after that warning, his father had to flee, leaving him and his mother Hunith to survive on their own. Not that Merlin blamed his father, it was either stay and eventually die at the hands of King Uther after being sold from the slave traders or run and hide himself away. 

Merlin hadn't seen his father in over ten years, but somehow, he knew his father was still alive. It was as if there was a cord tethering them together. He would know if his father died. Hunith had insisted on his going to Camelot to study under her Uncle Gaius. He had scoffed at needing to be taught. His magic wasn't like other magic wielders. He simply had to think what he wanted and with a tiny push, his will was done. It was scary, truly, to think of what could happen at his hand. It was also the fear in his mother's eyes that had him deciding to go. 

_You need to learn not how you use your magic....but for what purpose, Merlin. You are a sweet boy and need someone to guide you, keep you from falling over the edge._

It had hurt, his mother thinking he would do bad but after getting into a fight with his good friend Will and blowing up some trees in the forest just from being so angered, he understood that he needed someone to help curb his attachment to his magic. Gaius had been a sorcerer before the Purging happened and Merlin figured that his new mentor would have some tricks and advice on how to not have disastrous accidents happen simply because he was upset. 

Camelot was a much bigger place than he had envisioned in his head and wasn't sure how well he would get along with the busy, highly populated citadel. He sighed as someone bumped into him again. 

"Watch it, arse!" he snapped over his shoulder only to have it get quiet around him.

"What did you say?" a male asked from behind and he turned to see a blonde man standing there, arms crossed with his muscles filling out his shirt. Merlin allowed himself a moment to fully check him out before meeting his blue eyes. 

"I said, watch it. There are other people walking here, you know," he said with a sigh, frowning a bit when he saw the knights standing not too far behind the man he was speaking to. A small crowd had formed and seemed to hanging on to every word said. This man was someone important. Merlin narrowed his eyes but didn't stand down. 

"I think that if anyone should move out of the way for someone, it would be _you_ moving out of the way for _me._ " 

Merlin scoffed. "Who are you, the King?" Shocked murmurs came from the crowd and the blonde man smirked at him, looking completely like an ass, an attractive ass, and uncrossed his arms and took a step forward so there was only inches between them. Merlin couldn't help his eyes dropping to the man's lips and looked up again to see a splash of surprise before they cleared to amusement. 

"No, but I am his son," the man said and Merlin winced a bit. Arthur Pendragon was standing before him. Great. But he wouldn't cower before him. This man wasn't his prince, wasn't anything to him, but something in him told him that he would see a lot more of the Prince.

"Well, Prince Arthur, make sure you keep an eye out when you're walking," he said, clapping a friendly hand on the Prince's shoulder. The murmurs turned to gasps and the knights had stepped forward, hands on their swords. The Prince slowly looked at the hand on his shoulder, eyes narrowing and his face flushing with anger. 

"Listen, I don't know who--" Merlin looked over his shoulder to see an old hag glaring at the Prince, whispering under her breath. Merlin could feel the air thicken with magic and without a thought used the hand on the Prince's shoulder to yank him down just in time for a burst of pale purple energy slicing through where their heads had been before. 

"Stay down!" he snapped at the Prince who had tried to get up right away. The knights were uncermoniously thrown away from the bag as she started to chant louder, the air sparkling.

"A son for a son!" the woman screamed and Merlin saw Arthur pale at the fire ball being thrown his way. He shot his hand out, missing the Prince by a couple inches, and Arthur flew back out of the way as Merlin grabbed on the knights fallen sword. People were running, screaming in panic but he charged towards the hag who was letting her magic whip out at random people without regards on what it was doing to them. 

He swung the sword experimentally to get the feel of it before charging the hag. She sneered at him, turning her hands to him but he could feel the intent in the air and quickly launched himself into a somersault roll that ended with the sword slicing through her stomach and up into her heart. 

"My son," the hag whimpered and his heart ached for her. His eyes flashed gold and he stopped her heart instantly. He stepped back, letting her fall to the ground. He turned to see some of the commoners were watching with wide eyes, the knights nodding at him with respect before he looked at the person whose life he just saved. 

Prince Athur was still sitting where he had been magically pushed by Merlin but he now was staring at Merlin with surprised, calculating eyes. Merlin wasn't sure what conclusions the Prince had come to and forced himself to give a slight bow before turning, picking up his bag and walking off as if nothing had happened. He needed to get to Gaius. 

But then slowly, cheers started to erupt and he turned to see his fellow commoners cheering for him. He blinked a few times before smiling, a wave of warmth filling him.

"What's your name?" the Prince asked, once again on his feet, arms crossed, but his head was tilted to the side, expression thoughtful. 

"Merlin," he replied with a slight, almost mocking bow. 

"How did you learn those skills... with the sword?" Arthur asked, taking a step forward. Nerves crawled down Merlin's spine at the hesitation of which skills he was good at. Something in his expression must have confirmed something for the prince, for there was compassion flooding his features as he walked forward. 

"My father, before he..." he trailed off. He couldn't expose his father to the prince, no matter that his gut was telling him to trust this man with everything. And it was true enough. His father had started training Merlin and his mother took over when he fled. Arthur frowned before placing a strong hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"I am sorry for your loss, Merlin. I know..." the prince shook his head and stepped back. "What's your business in Camelot?"

"I'm to work with my great Uncle Gauis--" Merlin started to explain his cover story but was cut off.

"Gaius is your great Uncle?" Arthur seemed amazed. "I didn't know he had family." Merlin only shrugged his shoulders. "Well, then I shall escort you there since you did save my life back there," Arthur continued with a nod, gaining more whispers from the still large crowd that had barely diminished. 

"Oh, you don't have to--" 

"This way Merlin," Arthur said, grabbing hold of Merlin's left arm and dragging him along. Merlin had no troubles keeping up with the prince's quick pace, the knights only a few steps behind them, swords raised from their scabbords in case of another attack. Arthur didn't say another word so neither did Merlin. 

They gained many looks from those they passed as Arthur still hadn't let Merlin go, but he didn't mind. As they got into the courtyard of the castle, the knights had the castle shut down and were ordering the castle to be swept for anything magic related. 

"It's routine for when a magical attack happens," Arthur explained to a confused looking Merlin. Arthur glanced over his shoulder and seeing that they weren't being followed by anyone anymore, he let Merlin go, but walked closer to his side. "Magic is outlawed here in Camelot, Merlin." Arthur's gaze seemed to burn into Merlin's face but he only nodded once to show he heard. Arthur let out a small noise of frustration before yanking Merlin down a small hallway he hadn't noticed walking down the main one. 

"You can't be caught, do you hear me?" Arthur hissed at him when he saw no one else around. Merlin started, heart pounding. The prince was just confirming he knew. Merlin took a step back, feeling his magic pool around him, ready to aid him. "I'm not going to say anything!" Arthur said, holding his hands in the air, a pleading expression on his face. "I know magic isn't all evil, and you saved me today so you are obviously not one of the magic users who want me dead because of who my father is. You can trust me," Arthur said, blue gaze strong and sure, but there was a pleading tone to his voice that pulled Merlin a fraction closer. 

"How do I know I can trust you?" Merlin asked, dead serious. His fingers twitched with the need to use his powers. Arthur seemed to think for a moment, deliberating hard before nodding once. 

"If I have your word you will not reveal what I'm about to tell and show you, I've a perfect way to show you can trust me," Arthur said, head high and tone almost regal. 

After a moment Merlin nodded once. "You have my word." The air seemed tingle at his words, his magic showcasing his promise. Arthur inhaled sharply, looking around them but there was no physical manifestation of Merlin's powers so he looked up in a little bit of awe at Merlin before clearing his face. 

"Follow me," Arthur said and turned back the way they came, leading Merlin up and left then right to the point that Merlin was completely turned around. In the back of his mind, he wondered if this was a trick or a scheme so that he wouldn't be able to easily escape. His eyes narrowed slightly. If need be, he would rip the castle apart to flee and then run with his mother. They finally slowed as they came to huge double doors that had two guards stationed.

"Prince Arthur," they both murmured with a bow and eyed him suspiciously as they came up. 

"This is Merlin, Gaius' new assistant. He is going to be working with the Lady Morgana. See to it that he is admitted as needed for his duties," Arthur instructed, a slightly cocky edge to his voice that had both guards straightening up with a nod, expressions clearing. They walked by quickly, Merlin hurrying to be beside the prince even though it earned him an amused glance. From what little Merlin knew, Lady Morgana was the King's ward. Why were they going to her? 

A slight popping could be heard as his climbing nerves fed his magic even more. Arthur glanced around in bewilderment before locking onto Merlin. 

"Keep it together," Arthur whispered almost snappishly and Merlin winced before reigning in his magic. It only made it storm and writhe within him but Arthur was right, he couldn't let others know of his magic. They came to a set of stairs that had a large wood door. Arthur knocked a couple times before the door opened. A pretty maid stood there, a pleasant smile on her face as she saw Arthur. The smile stayed on her face as she saw him but she was clearly surprised at a new visitor.

"Prince Arthur, my Lady," she called behind her and a moment later was allowing them in.

"Thank you, Gwen," the pale, striking woman sitting by the window said in dismissal. Gwen bopped in a curtsy before leaving, the door shutting softly. "And who is this, Arthur?" Lady Morgana asked, pale green eyes roaming his form curiously. 

"Merlin, this is my sister Morgana," Arthur said with a wave of his hand. Lady Morgana visibly flinched and then glared at Arthur. 

"Are you mad? We don't know him at all and--" she had been winding up for a good loud yell from the sounds of it but Arthur cut her off.

"Morgana, this is Merlin, he just saved my life using magic." Now it was Merlin's turn to glare at the prince. How dare he out him so casually? His magic pooled the room, dropping the temperature by several degrees, a smaller hand mirror cracking on the dressing table. The apparent Pendragon siblings both flinched and stepped back. But it was Arthur who stepped forward, hands once again raised. 

"I told you that you could trust me, and I mean it, my sister also has magic but has no control. I thought you might-" 

"This is your magic?" Lady Morgana asked, slightly breathless, amazement coloring her whole being. Merlin forced himself to breathe and calm down as he digested the situation. 

"You want me to train her?" he snorted. "I can barely control my own magic!" 

"But you've no need for spells, you must be quite advanced!" Arthur argued. 

"It's possible to do magic without encantations?" Lady Morgana asked. 

"I've never needed them," Merlin shrugged. 

"But how did you learn then?" she demanded, hands on her hips. 

"I've just always been able to," he said, "since I was a baby." The siblings both looked at him with wide eyes.

"That's not normal, right?" if Arthur had asked in a mean tone, Merlin might take offense but he knew how rare his powers were. 

"No. I'm the only one I have heard of," he said. 

"Teach me," Lady Morgana said striding up to him, chin in a determined jut. He stared down at her, unsure. "Please," she begged after a moment, pain swallowing her features, "I've been so alone since all of this started and while Arthur helps as he can, not being able to do magic himself and it being outlawed here in Camelot, I've no one else to turn to. Just name your price and it shall be done." 

Merlin groaned internally, feeling he was going to regret saying yes or no. He always felt the need to help people and working with her, being able to talk to someone and learn with them about magic would be wonderful. Maybe Gaius could shed some light. That made him pause. Gaius. Should he out his great Uncle?

"I now need your word that you won't reveal what and who I'm going to talk about. I shall see what I can do," Merlin countered and watched as they only glanced at each other before murmuring their promises. Lady Morgana's magic was a cold, almost piercing force when it manifested her word but the wave of warm energy that spiralled through it caused Merlin to gasp and look at Arthur. He had magic? He seemed clueless to Merlin's stare as he gazed at his sister in amazement. 

"I can feel your magic," he whispered and Lady Morgana seemed surprised before she beamed at Arthur. 

"My great Uncle Gaius--"

"Gaius has family?" Lady Morgana seemed floored. Merlin sighed and nodded. 

"Yes, now, he used to practice before the Great Purge," the both seemed to choke on air for a moment, "and the reason I've come to Camelot is to work with him as much as I can to help develop my control of my magic."

"How could Father keep him around after knowing he used magic?" Arthur asked and Merlin glared at him, magic tingling down his arm. Arthur seemed to snap straight, waving his hand in the air. "I only meant that he ran out or killed all the others. Why keep Gaius around?" 

"It's true, Uther hates magic in any and all forms. Which is why he doesn't know about my magic or that we know we are siblings." Merlin relaxed at the Lady Morgana's supplication to Arthur's words and nodded. 

"I do not know. I know he was quite gifted in the healing arts. Perhaps Uther didn't want to be without such a great mind," Merlin suggested and both nodded with a thoughtful frown. 

"I'll talk to Gaius about what needs to be done for me, and if you wouldn't mind Lady Morgana, I shall also seek his counsel on what can be done for you," Merlin suggested. Lady Morgana seemed to pale at the suggestion of someone else knowing her secret before nodding resolutely. 

"Yes. Please ask him to see me soon so I may also converse with him. He has helped me before with sleeping potions so we can use that as a cover. It would seem odd for me to go to him." Merlin nodded his understanding. "And please, in private call me Morgana." She grinned at Merlin and he could understand how there were so many rumors and tales of her beauty. 

"And call me Arthur," her brother added, coming close so that the three made a triangle. 

A tingle went down Merlin's spine looking between the hopeful and determined faces of the Pendragon siblings. Something huge was coming, he just knew it.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so glad y'all like what I've got so far and I hope you also like this chapter. 
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts!

_Merlin hit the ground hard, his bones jarring but he forced himself to roll away from the swinging of the wood sword coming after him. He shot to his feet, using his magic to call his own 'sword' to his outstretched hand just in time to block a blow to his legs._

_"Good!" Balinor grinned down at the nine year old Merlin. They had started the training sessions when he was seven, at first his father training him on avoiding hits and knowing when to run away. His father promised when he turned nine he would be able to start the 'real' training. While Merlin often passed out due to exhaustion at the end of each day, Merlin couldn't help the joy that spread through him at the thought of being able to help if the slavers came, or just random thieves. Not that his parents let him do anything but hide with his mother, but still, he was learning. His father never pushed him too hard and often had to get Merlin to promise multiple times he was okay with each new lesson._

_Balinor tugged his son into a hug, a desperate edge to it as always. It made Merlin scared sometimes. Like his father was always saying goodbye._

_"You've done well, Merlin," his father praised him with a grin, tugging him back down the path that lead to his mother and a warm meal._

_"When can we use real swords?" Merlin demanded, glaring down at his wood sword. Balinor chuckled and shook his head._

_"When you're ready." Merlin huffed at the familiar answer. They were silent on the rest of the walk home. They had to train deeper in the forest, because Balinor didn't want to chance someone seeing Merlin use magic. There had been 'odd events' since Merlin was a babe, once all the vegetables in their garden had ripped themselves out of the ground when Merlin had a toy taken away. Most of the folk in their small town would just turn away when similar things happened._

_Balinor and his wife were good people, helping everyone when needed if they could. Hunith helping when there were small injuries or illnesses, Balinor always the first to defend and fight off ruffians. So if their child was... Odd, well, who were they to run their mouth off about such a sweet couple?_

_"Merlin!" his mother called upon seeing him, tone scolding. He followed her gaze to his muddied clothing and grinned._

_"It's dad's fault! He pushed me into the mud!" Merlin sang, almost skipping to his mother. She scowled at Balinor and used her apron to try to wipe off Merlin's face. Balinor chuckled and leaned over to kiss his wife who melted and smiled at them both grinning at her._

_"Go get changed and cleaned up, Merlin. Dinner will be ready soon," she shooed him off and he ran inside to do as asked as he heard the low chuckle and giggle from his parents as Balinor pulled Hunith to his chest. He did not want to see that!_

Merlin shot up in his bed, forehead damp with sweat. That was one of the most clear memories he had of his father. He leaned forward, head falling into his hands. He had been in Camelot a week, and he was more exhausted than ever. It was difficult getting sleep in Camelot. He constantly had a pounding headache deep in the night and was unsure why. 

Hearing soft rattling from Gaius' main room had him standing and slowly making his way down the stairs. Gaius was making himself tea. 

"Can't sleep?" Gaius asked and Merlin jumped. Gaius' back was to Merlin and he hadn't been loud. 

"Headache," Merlin replied, coming up to his great Uncle who eyed him with a shrewd eye. He took in the sweat dampened hair, the pale skin, and frowned, putting his tea down. He reached up to rest his hands on Merlin's forehead, now looking deep into his eyes. Merlin stood there, waiting for Gaius to finish his little examination. He was familiar with this now, having helped Gaius with his patients all week. Mainly he just followed Gaius around, carrying the load for him or running errands. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't what Merlin would call fun. 

"You should have come to me sooner, my boy," Gaius tutted and went to his many bottles of ingrediants, potions, and such. He grabbed a bottle with a dark green liquid and handed it to Merlin. "I would down it quickly, it's a rather nasty blend." 

Merlin paused with a grimace. He saw the different ingredients Gaius had and could only imagine what was in the bottle. A sigh from Gaius had him wincing, feeling the pale gaze boring into him and threw back the medicine. He gagged but managed to keep it down. 

"It should kick in within the hour, but if you feel worse, let me know immediately," Gaius instructed, walking over to the fire, the flames casting his white hair orange. 

"I will, thank you Gaius," Merlin managed to smile before going back to his room. He sat on his bed for a minute before deciding a walk around the castle before he tried to sleep would help. He was pulling on his boots when a sharp pain shattered his concentration. 

_Merlin...._

Merlin jumped and whipped around to see who was speaking to him but saw no one. He _knew_ he heard someone. His magic gathered in his palms as he assessed if there was a threat or not. After a few minutes there was no more voices but now Merlin did not want to sleep at all. He finished dressing and slipped past a reading Gaius who looked ready to fall asleep.

Merlin set down a random path, trusting his feet and instincts. Running around the castle and sneaking with Arthur to meetings with Morgana helped him make a map in his mind of the castle. Morgana was growing in leaps, magically. It was like her magic, once acknowledged, would not be silenced again. Each time he and Morgana were in each other's presence, her magic would flare and seemed to rub along his in greeting before backing off but not pulling away into Morgana. 

Arthur, on the other hand, had no more magical flares which was making Merlin think he had been hallucinating or something along those lines when he had first met Morgana. But something in him told him that he was right. Arthur had magic somehow.

_Trust your insincts, Merlin. For they might be all you have in a situation._

His father had been big on Merlin listening to his gut, as his mother called it, and he often found his initial instincts were correct. 

A pair of knights patrolling by pulled Merlin from his head and he waved a quiet greeting. Most in the castle either knew Merlin or knew of him. Either for his helping Gaius or being known for his heroic moves in saving the Prince. Gaius had mentioned that Uther might award him somehow, which Arthur backed up, and it made him nervous. Uther Pendragon was someone he had not met yet and did not have any intentions of doing so for as long as he could. 

He wasn't scared of Uther, though. He only feared he would have Arthur hunting him down for murdering his father. For it was _Uther_ who was the one responsible for his father not being around and his own life constantly being at risk. 

"Merlin?" a voice called out as he crossed the courtyard. He glanced over his shoulder to see a dark figure in the shadows of an overhang and tension formed in his shoulders, hands balling into fists, the pounding in his head escalating. "What are you doing wandering around so late?" the figure stepped forward to reveal it was Arthur, in breeches, boots and a loose shirt. 

"Couldn't sleep," Merlin answered, slowly relaxing as Arthur made his way over to Merlin. 

"You alright?" Arthur asked with a frown, eyeing Merlin's face. Was he still pale?

"Just a headache," Merlin waved his hand in the air. 

"Did Gaius not help?" Arthur frowned even deeper, hand coming up to rest on Merlin's shoulder where his neck started. Arthur, Merlin found, was a touchy person. He didn't mind, the opposite in fact, but at the moment it was like someone was shoving a knife into his head. 

_MERLIN.._

Merlin was aware of his knees hitting the ground, Arthur swooping down with him, preventing his continued progress to the ground. Merlin found his face being squished in Arthur's chest as his arms came around Merlin. 

"Merlin?!" the Prince shook the assistant, but Merlin only groaned and pushed away from Arthur so he could throw up the medicine Gaius gave him. 

He shook and gasped, trying to understand what was going on. He registered Arthur muttering about calling for the guards and forced himself to sit back on his butt, slotting himself into Arthur's chest. Arthur had been behind him, helping holding him up so now was almost cuddling Merlin to his chest. 

"Don't," Merlin croaked out. 

"Why not?" Arthur demanded, anger now coloring his tone and Merlin gasped as the warm energy he had felt before encircle him and miraculously, he started to feel better. 

_Merlin..._

Fury pounded through his veins. Someone was doing this to him. He had felt the poke of magic against him and with his magic, pushed it to follow, barely aware that he was shoving himself up to his feet, sprinting off to follow. Arthur cursed behind him but followed, catching up after a moment and sighed when Merlin shook him off, continuing his mad dash through the castle.

"Where are we going?" Arthur asked as they started going deeper, down to the dungeon. 

"Something's here," Merlin replied, almost slipping as he turned a corner. Arthur was there, though, yanking him up by his arm but it also allowed for him to slow Merlin down.

"What do you mean, something?" Arthur demanded in a hard tone. Merlin allowed Arhtur to pull him to a stop, he had a fix on whatever was attacking him now anyway. 

"My headache, someone or something keeps attacking me mentally," Merlin said with a sigh, reaching up to rub his pounding temples. 

"Magic then?" Arthur asked with a frown, hand going to where he usually wore his sword but coming up empty. 

"Yes, but don't worry, I'll protect you," Merlin said which caused Arthur to laugh. 

"I don't need protecting, Merlin," Arthur said. Merlin tilted his head with raised brows which caused Arthur to scowl. "Last week doesn't count," Arthur stated and it was Merlin's turn to laugh. 

"We should go to my room to get my weapons before we go after whoever this is," Arthur continued, no nonesense in his tone, as he looked around them. 

"I'll protect us," Merlin said and started off again, which caused Arthur to sigh loudly before following again. 

"If you end up getting us killed, I'm going to kill you," Arthur muttered but Merlin only grinned at the 'threat'. 

They snuck past some snoring guards and stumbled down some dark paths but continued on as it got colder. As they went, Merlin could feel the magical aura of the being they were hunting and the closer they got, the slower he went. 

"What is it?" Arthur asked when Merlin paused at dark entryway that was emitting so much magic Merlin felt his own magic whipping around, nervous and ready to fight. 

"We probably should have gotten those weapons of yours," Merlin whispered and saw how Arthur only seemed to straighten himself out and roll his shoulders at the threat. 

"Let's go," Arthur said and started down the stairs. Merlin quickly followed, raising a hand to create a ball of light to help them see. Arthur seemed to want to argue the use of magic but said nothing. 

Finally the stairs ended and without the ball of light, they would have walked off the edge. For there was only a short landing at the end of the stairs. 

"What is this?" Merlin whispered, looking around the gargantuan cavern. 

"I've never been this deep under the castle, there's been no need," Arthur whispered back.   
Clinking of chains had Merlin whipping in front of Arthur, balls of fire erupting in his palms and shooting forward to where an even darker shadow was coming upon them. The begin swooped up, over his fire balls and he stepped back into Arthur, forcing him to retreat as he summoned more light, needing to see his foe before freezing at the bared row of dagger sharp teeth gleaming at them in a twisted smile. 

"Welcome, Merlin and Arthur Pendragon. How I've waited to meet you," the Dragon said and Merlin heard Arthur gasp behind him but he could only gape as the Dragon landed on a large rock in front of them. 

"What do you want? Why are you attacking my mind?" Merlin demanded, summoning more fire balls. The dragon laughed and the sound echoed seemingly unending. 

"It seems fate has twisted events even more since I've been locked up here," the Dragon muttered and eyed them both closely. Arthur stepped beside Merlin, glaring at the Dragon.

"What do you want?" Arthur didn't have to shout for the hardness in his voice slapped the rock walls around them, that warm energy Merlin was coming to crave spilling and intermingling with his own magic. Another loud laugh escaped the Dragon.

"Changed indeed!" He chuckled before leaning forward. "I am Kilgarrah, the Great Dragon. Well, I was before Uther locked me away here."

"My father locked you up here?" Arthur was shocked, clearly, but also angry. "Why?"

"It was a show of force, a way to show he can control magic, even in it's wildest form," Kilgarrah answered and Merlin frowned.

"But how did he lock you up here? You're a dragon!" Kilgarrah seemed to deflate a bit at Merlin's question. 

"I was betrayed by a good friend who had no choice," the Dragon said and looked away. "But you are here Merlin, so that destiny may happen." 

"Destiny?" Arthur asked. 

"You two have been in the thread of destiny for centuries, young Prince," the Dragon said looking back at them. "For you two are each side of the same coin. Living without the other is not possible. Emrys and the Once and Future King."

"Emrys?" Merlin frowned. He vanished the fireballs, ignoring Arthur's side eye and focused on the Dragon.

"You are to be the greatest sorcerer of all time, Merlin, and you the greatest King, Arthur, but only together can your destinies be reached," Kilgarrah said and looked up into the shadows. "Lean on each other, learn from each other, but beware of those who seek your demise, both of you. For betrayal shall come from someone closer than you think," the Dragon said and shot up into the darkness, ignoring their calls for him to return. 

Merlin and Arthur stared at each other, both feeling lost, but neither said a word as they slowly made their way back up through the dungeons, each thinking on the odd conversation they just had. They arrived at the courtyard again and stared at each other. Who was going to betray them? Merlin couldn't help but wonder. 

"Meet me in the morning in my room. We should talk to Morgana about this," Arthur finally said and Merlin nodded. "We shall be vigilant and keep an eye out for those that seek to harm us, Merlin." Arthur stated. "I'm not a stranger to subterfuge and I'll keep us safe. I'll keep you safe." Merlin found himself smiling at Arthur's words, liking, more than he should, Arthur's protective streak. 

"Seems we need to keep each other safe," Merlin said and Arthur narrowed his eyes, looking ready to argue that he didn't need to be kept safe but then nodded with a sigh, running a hand down his face. 

"I guess I'll see you in the morning then," Arthur said glancing over at a young maid who was scurrying by with a basket of linens, suspicion in his eyes. Merlin didn't blame him. Who was going to betray them? 

"Stay safe til then," Merlin joked, but he said it a tad too serious. Arthur nodded hard at him, hand gripping Merlin's arm tight for a moment before stepping back. 

"You too," the Prince said before walking off, pace slow. Merlin watched the Prince for a minute before finding himself following. He tailed the Prince all the way to his rooms, magic silencing his steps. Arthur was currently unarmed and Merlin couldn't, wouldn't, shake the protective instincts in him that told him to keep an eye out for his Prince. 

Arthur paused as he was opening his door before chuckling and looked down the darkened hall that hid Merlin's body from sight.

"Goodnight, Merlin," Arthur said and then the door was closing. Merlin started back to Gaius' chambers, a grin pulling at his lips the whole time.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for the support for this fic! Things will be picking up soon in the story and I really hope y'all like this chapter.
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts!  
> Much love<3

Merlin was sitting on the floor of his room, back straight, eyes closed, as he focused on his breathing. His magic fluxuated with each breath, swirling inside him, but contained. This had become his ritual in the morning and before he went to bed. Gaius had suggested meditation so Merlin could learn how to not distance himself from his magic but allowing a gap between his emotional reactions and his magic so that it wouldn't automatically react to his hightened emotions. 

It seemed like it wasn't doing much. When he was excited, his magic still swirled around his body in lapping waves. When he was frustrated enough to be angered, it whipped out and often manifested itself in some form. Whether it was barely there gold swirls, temperature fluctuations, or noises, it still manifested. Merlin felt himself becoming calmer all around, though. There was almost a renewed clarity in his mind and when he was actively meditating, his magic did not stray from his body. So he kept at it. 

"Merlin!" Gwen's voice shattered his concentration and his bed slid across the floor as his magic flared from his surprise. He scowled as he got to his feet but Gwen bursting into his room with wide, panicked eyes had him dismissing his annoyance as quick as it came. Gwen was a sweet girl. She truly cared for Morgana, often helping more than was required of her for her lady. She still didn't know about any of the magic, but she knew, obviously, about the meetings that Merlin had with Morgana. The way she would side eye him and grin made him believe she thought he and Morgana were somehow involved. He never urged her to think differently. It was for the better. 

"What is it?" he asked, pulling on his boots. 

"It's Morgana, she was screaming from her nightmares and now she's... Well, will you come? She asked for you," Gwen said, wringing her hands together, eyes glazed with tears.

"Of course," he said and swept after her out of the room. He nodded at Gaius who was watching with concerned eyes. 

"Let me know if you require my help," he said as they left. Merlin called back a thank you before running after Gwen. It took only a few minutes for them to reach Morgana's room. Since his arrival a few weeks ago, he had heard Morgana had a handful of nightmares and while he hadn't been called on before because of them, he had dealt with the aftermath in their lessons. She would be pale and shaky for the whole day, often distracted. Merlin asked if she wanted to talk about it but she would only shake her head and ask about magic. 

Both him and Arthur were concerned, but they didn't want to push the Pendragon daughter. 

"My lady?" Gwen called as she opened the door. Merlin followed her in to find Morgana was still in bed, shaking with tears streaming down her face. 

"Merlin!" Morgana choked out, flinging herself from the bed to him, crushing him into a hug he didn't hesitate to return. 

"What's wrong, Morgana?" he asked after sharing a concerned glance with Gwen. Morgana wasn't often physical in her attentions. The opposite of her brother, she rather used words. 

"There was so much blood, so many bodies," Morgana whispered after a moment, pulling back. She seemed paler than when he had come into the room. "I was laying there, I could see Arthur across the field, fighting for his life, but he-he," Morgana gulped and her face twisted with grief. Fear pounded through his veins as her pale, blood shot gaze bore into him. "He was slain and he was choking, choking on," she cut herself off with a sob and collapsed to the ground. Both he and Gwen went down with her, Gwen pulling her lady and friend into a hug. "You have to save him, Merlin!" 

"It was just a dream, my lady," Gwen murmured with a hush, tightnening her hold. 

"No!" Morgana snapped, her magic whipping wild, her fear punching Merlin in his stomach. "I know what I saw! Arthur is going to die!" Morgana's magic was tainted with fear, grief, and anger. She truly believed this and Merlin swallowed. His own magic reached out, trying to soothe her a bit and he saw her slump into Gwen. "I saw it," she seemed to mumble as she closed her eyes. He reached for her hand and with Gwen fussing over Morgana he was able to gently push her into sleep, his golden eyes going unnoticed. 

"They've never been this bad," Gwen whispered, tears running down her cheeks.

"Let's get her into bed," Merlin said after a moment. He wanted to run to Arthur that moment, see with his own eyes that he was alright but needed to help Gwen first. It took only a minute for them to get Morgana settled in bed, her breathing deep and even. A restful sleep. 

"I'm going to let Arthur know," he said after watching Gwen smoothed the sheets around Morgana a second time. "Find me or Gaius when she wakes," he instructed and Gwen nodded with a whispered thanks. Then Merlin was speeding through the halls to Arthur's chambers. 

_When you find something, someone, to fight for, Merlin, you stand by that with all your might, do you understand me?_

His father's words echoed in his mind as he raced past guards, maids, and knights. Arthur had slowly, but surely, become Merlin's best friend. His purpose, according to the Great Dragon, and now couldn't imagine fighting for anyone but Arthur. He was going to be his King. It was a truth he felt deep in his bones. And while he would welcome more than friendship, he was aware of the likelihood of that happening. It caused a twinge of pain in his chest but he always pushed it away. 

"Arthur!" he called out as he burst into the Prince's chambers. 

"Merlin!" Arthur snapped, sounding more angry with him than Merlin had ever heard. It took a moment for Merlin to take in the situation and when he did, his already pounding heart took off at a quicker pace. Arthur was sitting at the table in his room, breaking his fast, but it was the other person who was now glaring at him from where he stood by Arthur that caused him to pale. 

King Uther Pendragon was also breaking his fast in his son's chambers. His magic seemed to hiss inside of him, seeing the one person in the world he truly hated but as Arthur stood and blocked the way for Uther, Merlin took a deep breath and yanked his magic hard inside, knowing how bad things would be if he revealed his magic at that moment. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Uther snapped, dark gaze glaring into Merlin's soul.   
"I-I..." Merlin felt his hands tremble before he straightened himself. He would _not_ cower before this monster. "It's Lady Morgana," Merlin said, hoping concern for his daughter would curb the King's anger. The reaction was immediate in both Pendragons. Arthur seemed to pale with worry and Uther shut his face down to a blank slate. 

"What's happened?" Arthur asked, taking a step closer but there was a warning in his friend's eyes that told him to behave. Merlin wasn't exactly known for being proper. 

"Gwen fetched me not too long ago because of the Lady's nightmares. I've not seen her so distraught," Merlin said, "Your Highness." he added when Arthur's jaw twitched. 

"And you are?" Uther asked, a quiet threat in his tone. He was now assessing Merlin, obviously wondering why he was wanted to help his daughter. 

"This is Merlin, Gaius' nephew. The one who saved my life from the witch, Father," Arthur answered for him and Uther seemed to relax, allowing a concerned glint to show in his eyes. 

"Ah, yes. The new apprentice who can wield a sword," Uther said and after a beat came forward with his hand held out. "I've not had the chance to thank you for saving my son's life." Merlin had to force himself to shake the Kings hand, knowing that if he didn't, it would be a major insult. 

"I was only doing what was right, Your Highness," he said and the King nodded.

"Of course you did. Exterminating the evil that is magic is the ultimate good deed, and you saved my son," Uther seemed to pause, clearly thinking about something before rising to his full height. "You need to be rewarded for such loyalty."

"Oh, that's not neccesary, I was only doing what anyone else would," Merlin said, his mind and magic reeling. He didn't want anything from Uther. 

"You must!" Uther stated and glanced over Arthur was watching with a mostly blank face, but worry was clear in his eyes. At least to Merlin. "You shall be added to the royal household!" the King declared and Merlin jumped as the King clapped his hands. "You shall be Arthur's manservant and for such loyalty, and as you are trained well with a sword according to my son, you shall also be allowed a sword when you attend my son on his duties that take him away from Camelot's safety." Both Merlin and Arthur gaped at the King. A servant being allowed a weapon? It was unheard of. 

"Father...not that I'm doubting your judgement, but that's a bit..." Arthur seemed at a loss for words. 

"Soon you'll be going to the villages, checking on the people and sometimes you cannot always have a band of knights to protect you, Arthur." Uther turned to his son, not paying any attention to Merlin who was still gaping at the King. "This is unusual, I'll grant you, but no other servant or lower class man has stepped up as he has. He could never be a Knight, but the more protection you have, the better." Uther seemed to be holding something back but after a beat, turned back to Merlin. "Arthur shall work with you on your sword skills to make sure you are up to par." 

"Thank you, Your Highness," Merlin said after a beat and the King smiled at him, a small thing, but the warmth in his face transformed him. He didn't seem so evil, looked more like a father than a King. 

"I am going to check on Morgana," the King said and went to the door that was still open from Merlin's rather dramatic entrance. "Arthur let Merlin know his new duties." Then the King was gone and he was alone with the prince. 

"He... He addressed you by your name and is allowing you a weapon?" Arthur seemed to be in shock. Merlin stepped back to close the door, a golden flash in his eyes allowed a line outside the door, invisible to all so that he would alerted to anyone coming to the room. 

"It is a bit...odd," Merlin agreed. 

"This is unprecedented, Merlin," Arthur snapped. "He has never decreed such a thing before for a servant." Merlin scowled at the prince.

"I'm well aware of what's not allowed for someone of my station, _sire_ ," Merlin snapped back. Arthur jumped at the bite in his tone with a glare before softening into an apologetic smile. 

"Sorry, it's just when you burst in, I thought he was going to call for the guards to take you away," he said with a large sigh, running a hand through his hair. "Morgana?" Arthur asked, concern evident in his voice. 

The reminder had his magic whipping again, this time he allowed it to do as it wished. He didn't know how he managed to keep such a hold on it, wondered if it was the mediation before he stepped forward, eyes taking in the prince in full to make sure he was okay.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, stepping close enough to put a familiar, comforting hand on his neck. Now there was concern for him. Merlin could feel Arthur's magic seep into him and without thought he swayed forward to pull Arthur into a hug. Arthur stiffened but when Merlin only tightened his hold, he returned the embrace.

_You have to save him, Merlin!_

"What's wrong?" Arthur whispered after a moment, and Merlin sighed shakily before pulling back but neither man stepped away. They were still very much so in each other's personal space. 

"Morgana's nightmares... I truly believe they are visions of the future," Merlin stated and watched Arthur frown but he didn't discount Merlin's suggestion. "She saw you... She saw you killed," Merlin continued and watched Arthur's blue eyes widened and a splash of fear dart through them before he shoved that away. 

"By who? The one Kilgarrah said would betray us?" Arthur asked and Merlin shook his head.

"I don't know, but I'll keep you safe Arthur. I will not let you die," Merlin said, his magic swirling around them. "I give you my word," Merlin continued and felt his oath solidified by his magic. Arthur gaped before slapping Merlin upside the head.

"You cannot swear that! The oath is binding--"  
"I am well aware, Arthur, but I can't... I can't just let you die," Merlin choked out in a whisper. Arthur softened at that and pulled Merlin's forehead to his so they rested gently  against each other. 

"I know," Arthur said, voice a quiet murmur. Merlin could feel his prince's breath on his lips and longed to close the gap but didn't. "I won't you let die either, I give you my word." Arthur's own magic responded to his words and Merlin closed his eyes. God, what were they doing?

After a few minutes, they pulled apart but both seemed to linger in each other's space. Then Arthur started to laugh.

"You're my manservant now, Merlin. Do you know what that means?" Arthur was grinning at him now and Merlin blinked a couple times.

"What?"

"You actually have to do what I say now!"

"Not likely, clotpole," Merlin said but he was also grinning now, unable to not smile back at his friend who was listing all the chores he wanted Merlin to do. Their magic continued to swirl together and Merlin couldn't help but feel warm inside.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey!
> 
> I hope everyone is well.(:
> 
> This chapter is a bit shorter, but I felt we needed some good Arthur/Merlin time before we got into the more actiony bits.
> 
> As always, please let me know your thoughts!  
> Much love.<3

Arthur had been quiet all morning. Which in itself was warning enough that something was bothering the prince, but he had also been staring at Merlin more and more, his magic reaching out. Merlin still hadn't told Arthur that he had magic. He had spoken to Kilgarrah about it but the dragon was as ambiguous as ever. 

_The tides have changed in the last 20 years, Merlin. Now that which was half is whole._

What the bloody hell did that mean? The dragon had soared off once more ignoring his plea for more answers. Kilgarrah always managed to put Merlin in a mood. A sigh from Arthur had his attention focusing back on his prince, watching the tension filled shoulders and down turned head. They were out in the woods, Arthur claiming he wanted to hunt but so far they had just been wandering on their horses. Not that Merlin minded. Being out with the prince meant he wasn't doing chores or worrying over Morgana. But now he worried over Arthur. 

"There's a stream up ahead we can rest at for the horses," Arthur said and with a jolt of his foot, his horse was trotting off. Merlin sighed before following. He had to tell him. So far they had been open about everything, even if it was hard at times. While Arthur was a kind person, a good person, he was still a spoiled prince at times. They bickered good naturedly for the most part all day, as he was now to attend to Arthur however he needed, but sometimes the little quips would have a sharp bite to them that would send them into a spat. 

Merlin was positive he was falling in love with Arthur. 

_"Do you love mama more than me?" Merlin asked one quiet day. He and his father didn't always train. Sometimes Merlin would wander the woods, let his magic interact with nature and laugh and run with the animals that knew this child was pure, was magic itself._

_"No! Merlin, why would you think that?" Balinor asked in shock._

_"You are always brighter when you're with her," Merlin replied, smiling up at the sky as the wind tickled his magic. Balinor paused, brows drawn down in thought._

_"How do you mean, son?" Balinor asked after a minute._

_"You glow when you are touching mama, especially when she is happy!" Merlin chimed. "Little silver sparks!"_

_Balinor choked for a moment before shaking his head. "You can see magic from me?" the thought seemed to scare his father._

_"Of course," Merlin said, head cocked to the side, confused. "You can't see magic?"_

_"No, I can't," Balinor replied and reached to down to pick up his son, holding him tight to his chest._

_"Are you okay?" Merlin asked after a moment, again scared by how his father was holding him. He tightened his own hold on his father, he didn't want him to go!_

_"My love for your mother is different than how I love you, Merlin, but I don't love you any less," Balinor said, ignoring his son's question. "Your mother... She is my soul mate, a half of me that I didn't know I was missing. But you... You are my greatest joy in life, Merlin." Merlin was content with that, his magic settling as he felt the love from his father seep into him. He didn't see the tears in his father's eyes, only wondered if he would ever find his own soul mate._

Merlin understood now. And Kilgarrah had basically said they were soul mates their very first meeting with him. Merlin couldn't imagine not having Arthur in his life. 

It took only a few minutes to reach the stream and they both were quiet as they got off their horses, taking some of the load off for them before settling by the water themselves. 

"What's wrong, Arthur?" Merlin asked. Arthur jumped at the question before shaking his head. 

"I'm fine," the Prince replied, a hardened edge to his tone. A warning to not push. Merlin frowned before nodding. He couldn't push the prince to talk before he was ready. Another thing he learned from his soulmate; Arthur didn't respond well to force, but he was more than open if allowed time to come to Merlin. So he would wait. 

His thoughts whirled as he contemplated on what he should say. His magic responded to his mood, lapping at the water, calling birds and other small creatures to him. They didn't actually come to his side, but there were definitely more animals in the immediate area than before. His magic called to the natural magic of the earth and all its living beings. The animals had been his friends when he was a young child, never afraid of him. But he could feel the wariness for Arthur. A brave, barely adult rabbit suddenly hopped into their little clearing, startling the horses before they settled at Merlin's gentle nudge. 

He only watched as it slowly came to him, resting against his thigh. 

"Is it because of your magic?" Arthur asked, looking from the bunny to the trees where many chirps were heard. 

"Yes, nature has always responded kindly to me," Merlin answered with a smile. Arthur was also smiling, looking not so weighed down. Good. 

"Makes me wish I had magic," Arthur said and Merlin froze. The bunny hopped away quickly, no longer being fed the content wave it had been before. 

"You do!" Merlin blurted out before he could think of a better way to say it. Arthur stared at him as if he were mental before laughing, shaking his head.

"Good one, Merlin," the Prince chuckled and gently nudged his arm. 

"You do, Arthur. I'm not lying," Merlin insisted. Arthur froze at his intense gaze, swallowing hard. 

"H-How can I have magic?" Arthur asked, climbing to his feet, fear and anger tightening his lips and narrowing his eyes. "I've not gifts or visions or anything!" 

"I've felt it! You have been able to make an oath twice that was binding, did you not feel it settle into your very being?" Merlin countered, also getting to his feet. Arthur only seemed angrier at his words. 

"So you've known this whole time?" Arthur demanded and the hurt was as clear as day to Merlin. Arthur was pissed because he felt betrayed. By Merlin. 

"Yes! But I wasn't sure at first and Kilgarrah--" Arthur cut him off with a hard laugh. 

"So you talked to that Dragon before you would talk to _me_ about my supposed magic?" Arthur asked before shaking his head, turning and storming away.   
"Arthur! Please!" he called after him, jumping after him. 

"I need some space!" Arthur snapped. "See to the horses until I return." He sent a glare over his shoulders that stopped Merlin in his tracks. His heart pounded hard, his own fear and anger at the situation causing his magic to whip wild, shaking some nearby trees, making all wildlife around him scatter. He didn't realize he was crying until a gentle wind hit his face, leaving the skin on his cheeks cold. He wiped away the tears and forced himself to go back to the horses who had shifted farther down the stream, also reacting to his magic whiplash. 

He set a magical barrier for the horses before collapsing by the water, allowing himself to stew in his own hurt. 

At least an hour passed before he heard anything. His magic continued to drive away any animals aside from the horses. The snapping of a branch had him jumping to his feet, magic curling protectively around him. But it was just Arthur. A pale, red eyed Arthur who frowned at the sight of him. 

"I'm sorry," Merlin said, not making a move towards the prince even though he wanted to. "I should have told you right away. I honestly thought it was my imagination at first, in Morgana's room, as I didn't feel it again until the night we met Kilgarrah. I kept an eye out, wanting to see if there was any consistency and went to Kilgarrah for advice." He had to get this all out. Had to get Arthur to believe he hadn't meant to hurt him. "He only said 'That which is half is whole,' and I was looking for a good time to tell you." 

"Any time would have been good, Merlin," Arthur said after a moment. 

"I know, and I am sorry, Arthur. I didn't mean to hurt you, I would rather die," Merlin stated honestly. Arthur flinched at that. 

"Don't say that," Arthur said, coming a few steps closer. 

"But it's true, Arthur. You're my s--" he cut himself off with a head shake. 

"I'm your what?" Arthur asked, coming even closer. Merlin bit his lip, not sure if he was ready to open himself to be hurt. "Merlin?"

"You're my soulmate," Merlin whispered, looking down at his feet. Arthur was silent, but Merlin watched his boots step closer to his own until there were only inches between them. 

"Two sides of the same coin," Arthur said, a contemplative tone to his voice. Merlin glanced up to see Arthur didn't look upset at all, only frowning in thought. 

"Yes," Merlin whispered. Arthur's eyes bore hard into him, searching for something before Arthur nodded once. 

"No more secrets," Arthur said, brow lowering. 

"No more secrets," he nodded back, watching how Arthur relaxed at his words before he was being yanked forward into a tight hold from the prince. Merlin sank into Arthur's body in relief, his head spinning a bit. His magic danced happily around them, gently coaxing Arthur's into existence again. The warm wave had his eyes slipping shut. 

"I-I can feel it," Arthur stammered as he pulled back a bit, looking around for the magic he could not see. Merlin smiled and focused on bringing out more of Arthur's magic. It continued to seep into Merlin, slowly filling the spaces in Merlin's magic until he saw their magic sparking lightly. At Arthur's still searching gaze, he smiled a little sadly. Magic was a beautiful thing to see. Perhaps as he grew into it, Arthur would one day be able to see the magic. 

"How are you able to do this?" Arthur's tone was slightly breathless, and Merlin focused down on Arthur's lips. He glanced up to see Arthur was now staring at him. He could feel Arthur's fingers digging into his sides but only leaned into him slowly, afraid of rejection, afraid of pushing Arthur but when their lips met, a light brush, his friend only sighed before yanking Merlin to him again, lips sure against his own. Merlin's magic slashed around them, causing the leaves to flutter, the branches to sway, but they remained unaffected. 

Both were smiling as they pulled back, Merlin's own gaze golden and glowing, Arthur's blue but no less happy. 

They sat at the water for a while, quiet, but content now, Merlin leaning back into Arthur's chest as they watched the horses. No more secrets, he had promised. He winced. Granted, his last secret wasn't truly his to tell, but he didn't like breaking his promise to Arthur. Besides, he doubted Arthur would betray him. Not now. 

"Arthur?" the hesitancy in his tone alerted Arthur something was wrong. Merlin could feel the prince tensing up, his arms coming tight around Merlin.

"What is it?"

"We said no more secrets," he paused, felt Arthur suck in a breath but he didn't say anything. Merlin pulled away from Arthur who resisted for a moment before allowing Merlin to turn so they were facing each other. "This last one... It's not truly my secret to tell.." he sighed with a frown, knowing in his gut that he could trust Arthur but keeping his father's existance a secret had been as big of a secret as his magic had. He still wasn't sure what exactly his father had done to come to the King's attention but he had been clear he would be hunted until he was dead.

"You can trust me," Arthur said after Merlin was quiet, pale, staring down at his hands. Arthur put a warm hand on his cold ones and Merlin glanced up to see an earnest expression on his face. Merlin sighed but nodded. 

"My father, he.. Well, he's not dead as I've let people believe," Merlin said and watched Arthur relax, eyes narrowing a bit.

"That's not so bad... But why lie?" Arthur asked, a tenseness to his voice. 

"Because if people knew he was alive, they would hunt him down and kill him," Merlin replied, watched his prince twitch with shock before he was frowning with concern at Merlin. 

"Why?" 

"Before he had to go on the run from Camelot's knight," Arthur's eyes widened, "he said that he was being hunted by Uther, that if the king knew where he was, he would send the fires of hell after him," Merlin said. 

"Why would my father be after him?" Arthur demanded. 

"I'm assuming from the little special bit of magic he had," Merlin shrugged. "My father didn't tell me much, he left when I was about ten, I'm sure he would have told me more if he had been around as I grew more, but whispers came that Uther had a tail on him so he fled so that my mother and I could live in peace." Tears pricked at his eyes, remembering how much it had hurt the day his father had left. 

"I'm sorry, Merlin," Arthur said after a moment, pulling Merlin into his lap to hold the warlock tight in his hold. 

"Thank you for telling me," Arthur said, rubbing a hand up and down Merlin's back. 

"No more secrets," Merlin said in reply with a sniff. 

"I'll never betray you," Arthur said, pressing a kiss to Merlin's head. "Never."

"Just as I'll never betray you," Merlin whispered. 

They sat there for a while longer before getting to their feet, getting the horses ready. They had been gone for quite some time and it was time to head back, failed 'hunt' or not.

"Race you back?" Arthur teased with a happy grin once they were both on horseback. 

"Okay!" Merlin said, then he and his horse were off, speeding through the trees.

"Cheater!" shouted with a laugh as he raced after Merlin.

Merlin only threw his head back with a gleeful laugh, feeling lighter than he had in years.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I am so so sorry for not posting sooner! Life has been crazy. I got really sick for 10 days, fell down some stairs and hurt myself after that and work has been crazy busy because of spring break! 
> 
> Here's an update I'm excited about because of what happens next! The action is going to be picking up a lot as we go!(:
> 
> Please leave me a note on what you thought of the chapter.  
> Much love<3

It was the warning bells that awoke Merlin late one night. Everyone had been on edge from the couple local druids that had been brought it. It had burned his heart to see them being dragged into the castle to be judged by their King. Uther, while strangely kind to Merlin at times, was still a menace to the magic community and any who had opposing views. Merlin had fought with Arthur about it not being right, especially a child being put to trial, but had been sent away early for the evening. Arthur liked to use his status to get his way when he was angry. 

_  
"Arthur, he's a child!" Merlin snapped, tossing the cream colored top he had been folding into the wardrobe, a scowl twisting his features. Arthur was seated at his desk, official papers covering every inch. Arthur sighed once again, blue eyes a glacial glare._

_"And I told you, there's nothing we can do," Arthur replied before going back to reading the scroll in his hands. Anger spiked in Merlin and the papers on Arthur's desk, along with the bed sheets, the dishes that needed to be taken to the kitchens to be cleaned, and his own jacket were tossed upon the floor with a wave of his magic, reacting to his anger. "Merlin!" Arthur yelled, a sharper note to his tone but Merlin shook his hand and with a sound that was almost a growl, the room was set to rights, but spun away to look out the window, chest heaving._

_"I understand that it's hard, Merlin," Arthur said after a beat, voice closer to Merlin but he did not, could not, turn around to look at his future king. "But until I'm King, we will just have to deal with whatever my father decides."_

_Merlin spun with a scoff, hands reflexively shooting up to shove Arthur away who was much closer than Merlin had thought._

_"You have no idea! The fear that child is feeling right now? The fear he's had his whole bloody life, worried that any day will be his last?" Pain cracked Merlin's words and to his horror, his eyes were filling with tears. No! He didn't want to be crying right now, memories of his life after his father left swarming him. Anger was better, it was easier. "Do you understand how it feels knowing that just by breathing you could be put to death!?" Merlin yelled, forcing himself to be angry, his magic sparking in the air like mini fire works, the temperature rising in the room swiftly. Arthur now looked a little guilty, but the lifted chin and squared shoulders told Merlin all he needed to know. He wasn't going to change his position on the matter._

_"You're just like your father!" Merlin spat and instantly regretted it, seeing the hurt that curled from Arthur's wide eyes to his shrinking shoulders._

_"I'll send for a different servant to help me the rest of night. You're dismissed, Merlin." Arthur turned away, going back to his desk as Merlin stood there, shoulders heaving with his breaths, eyes filling with tears again._

_"Arthur--" Merlin tried to apologize but a swift hand up cut him off._

_"Have a good night, Merlin. I'll see you in the morning," Arthur said and picked up a scroll, seemingly completely interested in it. After a beat and a flash of gold eyes, Merlin had the room perfectly clean and was heading out the door, missing the broken look on Arthur's face.  
_

"Merlin!" Gaius calling his name had him rushing out of bed, shoving his boots and jacket on. 

"What's going on?" Merlin asked as he slid into Gaius' work room. The older man was standing next to Arthur and Sir Leon in the doorway. Their eyes met and while there was an accusatory gleam to Arthur's eyes, they still warmed at the sight of him. 

"The druid boy is missing," Sir Leon said after a moment and Merlin frowned, looking over to the lead knight with furrowed brows. 

"Missing? How did that happen?" he asked, honestly confused. He hadn't done a thing to help the boy, much to his dismay. He had gone to his room and cried for a while, his magic trying to comfort him, before he passed out, exhausted from the high emotions.

"We need to search your rooms to see if the boy could be here," Arthur said, ignoring his question. Hurt hit Merlin like a hammer, and he found his magic reaching out to his soulmate, a plea to see he didn't do this. Arthur's eyes focused on him like a falcon, eyes calculating, his own warm magic slowly reaching out, feeling the honest confusion, grief, anger, guilt, apology in Merlin and when Arthur's shoulders relaxed an inch and Arthur's magic suddenly rushed into him, he knew he had passed. Arthur knew he hadn't done anything. 

"It's just routine," Sir Leon was explaining to Gaius as he let them into the room. 

"I'll need to check your room," Arthur murmured as he slowly closed the gap between them. Merlin nodded and spun, leading the way to his room. As soon as they were both in the room, Arthur was pushing the door closed, reaching for Merlin with the other hand. Merlin was quite eager to sink into the prince's arms, his hands clenching Arthur's shirt tight in his fists. 

"I'm sorry," Merlin whispered and felt Arthur's arms tighten around him. 

"Me too," Arthur replied with a sigh, pressing a kiss to the side of Merlin's head. After a moment they pulled away but their eyes were warm as they gazed at each other. 

"Any luck sire?" Sir Leon called out causing Merlin to jump. 

"No!" Arthur called back, opening the door and stepping back out. Merlin's lips curled into a smile. Arthur hadn't checked his room at all. 

Sir Leon was saying something about joining the others before with a swift bow, swept from the room, his red cloak fluttering behind him. 

"So you two made up then I take it?" Gaius asked from where he stood by the fire, boiling water for tea. Merlin grinned at Arthur's shocked expression. 

"Yes, Gaius," Merlin replied for them both, curling his fingers around Arthur's. The Prince froze at the action, eyes shooting to Gaius as if waiting to be judged but all he got in return was a smile and a head shake.

"Good. Now go do something to help find that boy," Gaius instructed them, opening one of his many books. Since Arthur was still in shock, Merlin pulled his friend from the room, leaving their hands locked until they were in the corridor. 

"How..?" Arthur asked in a low voice as they started down the hall. 

"Gaius knows everything. He's kind of like Kilgarrah almost. I could see them being good friends," Merlin replied with a shrug.

"And he doesn't care?" Arthur seemed shaken by this and with a quick glance, Merlin pulled Arthur into a shadowed alcove.

"No, Arthur. All he cares about is our happiness. He doesn't care that we are two men or that you're a Prince and I'm a servant," Merlin said, pressing his face into Arthur's neck, feeling his prince's strong arms come around him in an automatic reaction. 

"Father would never..." Arthur didn't need to say more. Merlin pulled back a bit to press a kiss to Arthur's lips. 

"I'm sorry I said you're just like Uther. You're not. You're so much better and you're going to be the greatest king these lands have ever seen!" Merlin knew this to be true. Knew it deep in his soul. He watched as Arthur straightened himself at Merlin's words and felt accomplished. 

"Now," Merlin said, stepping away. "We need--" 

"C'mere," Arthur whispered and yanked Merlin to him, fingers gripping his dark hair tight and then Arthur was kissing him, nipping at his bottom lip, tongue soothing it moments later. Merlin found himself being shoved into the wall, Arthur's hips grinding into his as their tongues met. Merlin let out a low groan, arching into Arthur.

__  
Help me please!  


Merlin jerked away at the sudden plea in his mind. Arthur sucked in a deep breath but paused when he saw the far away look in Merlin's gold eyes. 

_  
Where are you?_

_They're going to kill me! Please! Help!  
_

"Merlin? Merlin!" a light slap to his cheek had him focusing on Arthur who was now staring at him with concern. 

"The boy, he's speaking to me," Merlin said and with narrowed eyes forced his magic to follow the mental link, trying to find the boy. 

"Where is he?" Arthur asked, stepping away, shoulders broad and sure. 

"I.." Merlin shook his head. The boy was running, making it hard to lock onto his location. "Follow me!" Merlin said as he got a solid lock on the kid. He sped off down the hall, Arthur easily keeping pace with him as they passed by some knights and maids. They got many stares in return but no one stopped them. No one but Uther would dare stop the Prince. 

The boy stopped running, his magic sending out waves of distress. Merlin for a flash of a horse before he picked up his speed. 

"Stables!" he shot over his shoulder and heard Arthur grunt in acknowledgement. It took only a few minutes to reach the stables and then they had to slow down and make themselves more presentable. 

"Where-" Merlin cut Arthur off with a hush, his magical senses slowly reaching out. A stable boy tried to help them but with a quick command Arthur had him leave. Merlin slowly walked passed the main horses and found himself standing in a stall that needed to be cleared badly, and at first glance held nothing in it. But his magic was telling him different. 

A slight shuffle and the boy gave himself away. He was huddled to the right of the entrance, a dirty blanket covering him that smelled of horse and feces. Arthur yanked the blanket away to reveal a small boy, maybe eight years old with shocking green eyes that seemed too big for his face.

__  
Emrys? Have you come to save me?  


Merlin gaped down at the little boy who suddenly flung himself into Merlin's arms, his magic a rippling almost slimy presence that warmed as it interacted with Merlin's. He looked up with a gaping mouth and wide eyes to stare at Arthur who also seemed shocked. What was he supposed to do?


End file.
